Do I Need A Reason?
by dreamscarred
Summary: as a bit of an annoying night backstage at Smackdown and wants nothing more than to sleep until he flies home only he is awoke by a certain someone. SLASH M/M NC-17 Sex, blood and more read full warnings at start of the fic.


Title: Do I Need A Reason?  
Author: **dreamscarred**  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: sex, angst, smut, a dab of fluff maybe, blood, alcohol, rimming, blowjob, and did I mention SEX!  
Pairing:Randy Orton x Cody Rhodes  
Summary:Cody as a bit of an annoying night backstage at Smackdown and wants nothing more than to sleep until he flies home only he is awoke by a certain someone.  
Beta:none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Note: This was write special for **xtabula_rasax** birthday! Hope you enjoy it. 3  
Archived at : Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive

NXT had just ended the backstage area was full of hustle and bustle Cody walked the hall with his rookie Husky, better known to him as one of his childhood play mates Windham.

"How did I do?" the debuting NXT Rookie asked his long time friend. "Be honest."

"First night out there, not bad," Cody smiled he was glad his rookie was someone he'd know a long time and could help get a break. Cody knew that Windham had a different look than most guys in the locker room it was a look that reminded him of his dad, which is why he wanted his friend to make to the main roster. "Look my first night out I botched like twice on camera, you didn't botch maybe unsold a bit but you did good."

"Look later can we re-watch the match and see what I did wrong?" The slightly younger yet larger man requested.

"Sure, I always re-watch so we can hang out together this weekend and do it," Cody pushed the locker room door open walking into a locker room with friendly Smackdown faces. Hellos and good jobs were exchanged as most of the Smackdown locker room was now filled with up and comers, the veterans usually had a separate place to hang out. That was something Cody appreciated as it kept him and the man he despised apart.

Cody was tired and somewhat down as he had no other match on TV this week but he knew he was getting a moderate push and that slow and steady would get him to the top. Unlike Ted who now had comedy bits every week on Raw.

Cody pulled on his jogging pants and t-shirt sitting on one of benches listening to the idle locker room chatter. Closing his eyes all he could see was a grey blue sea of the eyes he wanted to look into so badly. Cody's only desire left that would make his night complete was to go back to his hotel room and feel the warm tan body of his viper coiled around him. Sighing he knew that wouldn't happen as he open his eyes he saw a pair of hazel eyes he never wanted to see.

"What the hell do you want," Cody sneered staring at the man he loathed.

"To congratulate you on getting an amazing rookie," Punk smirked sarcastically.

"Why thanks he'll be kicking your ass in no time," Cody glared dead serious standing off the bench getting in Punk's face.

"Well look at you getting your back bone. Or maybe I should watch my back your Viper's probably behind me," the straight edge star smirked.

"I don't need Randy beside me to stand up to you," Cody was sick of Punk's antics he had done something like this every week since Cody switched brands.

"Of course you don't but you need him to keep your job," Punk taunted. "I'm sure if it wasn't for him you'd never got the NXT gig, probably why you got such a," Punk did not get to finish.

"Would you shut your hole Punk we are all sick of you running your mouth," Mike walked over from the corner where he had been chatting with Kofi and his rookie Alex. "Really need to get a life you're lucky management likes you or you would have been long gone ages ago," Mike stood next to Cody as the others surrounded Punk. "Now there's the door get out!"

"Fine," Punk could easily see he was out numbered backing up towards the door all eyes on the locker room burning with rage at him.

The door swung shut and Cody slumped on the bench. "Sorry to steal your thunder man but I'm sick of him week after week. He's been trashing everyone not just you, but I know you," Cody held his hand up to stop Mike's rambling.

"Thanks man its ok. I just wish someone would knock him off his pedestal," Cody rolled his shoulders watching Mike gather his gear where he was not needed the rest of the night.

"Yeah someone should," and with that he left the room.

xxx

Punk walked down the hall way searching for Gallows and Serena but he was having a hard time locating them. Every so often he was getting this feeling like he was being followed and he couldn't shake the feeling at all.

"I right. So which one of you is following me? Rhodes? Mizman?" Punk folded his arms over his chest he knew neither dare try anything they were beneath him. He was C.M. Punk the shining star of Smackdown its ratings savoir he could destroy them. "Come out face me," Punk challenge and heard footsteps approach him from behind.

The straight edge star turned to see who his stalker was but was immediately hit in the jaw with a hard blunt object. One of Punk's teeth flew from his mouth a long with a gush of blood has he fell in an unconscious heap to the floor.

The assailant bent down and picked up the tooth, proof of what he had done. Looking at the object he had hit Punk with he frowned. The beautiful dark green bottle held now had splatters of blood along the label and edges. But it at least the bottle was intact a little blood would only make the gift in his eyes more special to give.

Hearing people coming the attacker patted his pocket smirking as he felt the real reason why he had snuck into the arena unseen. Give Punk a swift kick in the ribs he silently made his way to the shadows and escaped the venue.

xxx

Cody parked the car at the hotel his head throbbing his rookie friend had talked his ear off the whole way back over what had happened to Punk backstage. Cody had been questioned but not accused as he had been in the locker room at the time with a few road agents whose word would mean a lot more than a fellow wrestlers. Most everyone backstage was quite positive it had been Mike that had assaulted Punk but because Punk never saw who hit him and there were no witnesses all they could do is assume. Cody had to applauded Mike for getting away cleanly with the hit on Punk he never thought Mike had it in him. Punk definitely deserved it for the weeks and weeks of taunting all the young guys in the locker room.

Cody and Windham grabbed their bags from the trunk and causally chatted on the way to the elevator. Cody could tell the young rookie was skating around the question of asking him if he could hang out in Cody's room a bit before calling it a night but Cody kept him from asking but letting a few yawns and say how tired he was tonight after a long weekend of travel.

The two parted ways walking to their rooms. Cody was happy to know tonight he had a room all to himself, as throughout the weekend he had roomed with various Smackdown stars to save money and to curb his loneliness. "Not too much longer now," Cody sighed pushing the room door open. Tucking the key back in the envelope it came in he quirked an eyebrow, "Funny I thought they always gave two key cards. Oh well either they didn't or I lost it. They'll just bill me later."

Only a few more hours until he would be home with a big viper coiled around him, a human tattooed viper mind you. Cody missed Randy fiercely even though they conversed daily through numerous methods it did little to fill the missing presence of the six foot five legend killer.

Cody set his bags on the bench along the wall of the hotel room laughing at himself has he always placed his bag on the furthest part of the bench like he did when traveling with Randy so the older man would could haphazardly throw his bag down without thinking like he always did.

Most times the Randy's bag wouldn't hit the bench it would land on the floor or be hurled across the room from Randy's adrenaline rush after a live show. Then Cody would find himself on his back under Randy knowing he would get that adrenaline rush pumped into him. Cody missed those nights, without Randy with him Cody didn't feel a high after a show. He was just always tired and aching for sleep to make the time go by faster so he could be reunited with Randy either by flying home or behind his eye lids while he dreamed.

Cody folded his clothes neatly and stayed standing in front of the full length mirror looking at himself for a moment smiling at how his body was growing with the strict work out regime he was following on the road. Without Randy around it was one thing he was able to keep at without missing a beat, yet that thought made Cody frown. It was just another part of his lover he missed, how Randy would come over to him from doing whatever exercise he was doing flexing, dripping with sweat and tempting Cody with his eyes to sneak back into the showers for a quickie.

Cody shook his head he thought he saw something in the mirror but he couldn't have. "I'm so tired my mind is playing tricks on me," Cody let a yawn leave his lips stretching up his abs going taunt in the mirror reflection. Turning he adjusted his briefs and made his was to bed snuggling under the soft hotel sheets wishing they were the silk ones of home. In no time Cody was laying on his stomach softly snoring.

It was then the flash of movement Cody thought he had saw stepped out from the shadows smirking holding a dark glass bottle and a knapsack.

xxx

Cody was in the perfect dream world the warm sun on his skin, Randy lounging beside him on a lounger made just to fit the two of them. It was wonderful, these were types of dreams Cody longed for every night. In the dream Cody rolled to lie on his stomach letting the sun tan his back but not for long as Randy was soon on top of him. The dream was so real more than any other he could smell Randy; the touch of the calloused hands was identical to Randy's. A dream should not feel this real.

Cody's eyes opened in the darken hotel room, but the soft touches hadn't stopped rough finger tips were moving up and down his back pressing all his sensitive spots on his rib cages before gliding down to his hips. Cody was about to throw whoever was on him off but when a line gentle kisses follow by a sweep of the tongue back the other way like a type writer was placed on his shoulders he knew it was really Randy. Well Randy or someone who had watched his lover in action enough times to mimic him flawlessly.

Cody stay a still as he could pretending he was asleep but he knew Randy wouldn't be fooled, but he knew Randy would take his stillness as a plea for him to continue. Which is what he did, Randy leaned back on his haunches and Cody heard some type of bottle pop open.

Cody wondered what it was but didn't need to wonder for long as the he gasped when the cool lotion hit his back. Randy worked his hands over the planes and dips over Cody's tan back massaging the cream in.

"What are you doing here?" Cody nuzzled his pillow lifting his brief clad ass to grind Randy's groin that was still dressed in dark denim jeans. "I mean I'm happy you are."

"I need a reason to come see you?" Randy made a hmfp nosier as his hands made their way to the small of Cody's back rubbing his thumbs in small circles releasing the tension there.

"No but you usually wouldn't go to all this trouble to break into my room in the middle of the night like a thief," Cody turned his head to the side and Randy leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

"I just felt like it," Randy moved his body back down covering Cody. Cody squirmed feeling the open sides of Randy's silk shirt tickle him. "Brought you a present, for us to share."

"What did you find at the sex shop now?" Cody shifted trying to roll on his back however Randy keep his body firmly pressed to his young lover's not allowing the movement.

"Now why do you think I've been shopping at the toy store," Randy nuzzled the shell of Cody's ear letting hot breath ghost over it.

"Because you said share and that usually means you bought something for you to use on me," Cody tilted his head to make semi eye contact with Randy, a cocky smirk on his young lips. "So buy a new vibrator?"

"Sorry to disappoint be there is no new toy tonight, just this one," Randy pushed his hips down in Cody's round bottom as he flicked on the bedside lamp. Cody went to push back up against his lover but Randy swiftly with cat like grace slid off Cody and stayed perched on the edge of the bed.

This allowed Cody to finally roll over and come face to face with his lover so that he could full take in the ethereal beauty that left him speechless. Randy's pants were so tight it looked like he had to have been turned into liquid and poured into them. The dark crimson silk shirt he wore was unbutton just hanging off his shoulders, and as Randy rolled his neck Cody looked in to the most dangerous and lustful grey blue eyes he had ever seen Randy possess.

"So where is this gift," Cody asked sitting up pushing the blanket down to his the elastic of his briefs.

"Over by the window, come," Randy held out his hand to Cody helping his young lover out of bed leading him to sit in the hotel arm chair that was in front of the window. Moonlight streaming in over the chair and the cherry wood table that was next to it.

"So," Cody sat down strumming his fingers along the arms of the chair. Randy bent down a bit of his lower back on display has his shirt rode up while he searched for something. Standing and shifting his shoulders Randy set a dark bottle on the table.

"You brought me a bottle of liquor?" Cody stared questioning at the bottle wonder why Randy was smiling so proudly at the dark green bottle.

"Its absinthe, have you ever had it?" Randy curled up on Cody's lap draping one arm over the back of the chair and his other tracing patterns over the uncommon son's perfect collar bone.

"No, isn't it banned in the US?" Cody was still now more puzzled on how Randy got an outlawed alcohol.

"Ban was lifted in 2007, but this is not from the US. I bought this on the European tour after you had already returned to the states," Randy turned the bottle so Cody could clearly see the label was in a foreign language.

"Oh," Cody squinted his eyes in the dimly lit room. "Why is there blood on the bottle?"

"That would be another gift, one I didn't plan on," Randy reached into his pocket pulling out something. Taking Cody's hand he turned Cody's palm upright and dropped the tiny surprise in it.

"A tooth," Cody looked wide eyed at the pearlescent canine in his hand. "You, it was you!" Cody's voice started to rise.

"Shh, baby, don't be mad at me," Randy cupped Cody's face quelling the angry face with a loving kiss. Randy waited as Cody wasn't returning the kiss but slipping on hand behind Cody's neck to touch a sweet spot Randy knew of had Cody melting into him. "I know you can fight your own battles, and you did, I saw," Randy's lips brushed along Cody's jaw line. "I just couldn't resist. I had the perfect set up to pin the attack on the Mizman. You know I would kill him for you if I wouldn't be locked away and be denied the pleasure of touching you again."

"Randy," Cody muttered under his breath wanting to be upset at the tattooed man but he couldn't be. In fact it turned him on at the thought that Randy would do that just for him, risk so much just for the chance to make him smile. "What am I going to do with you," Cody laughed quietly.

"You're going to have a drink with me, then you're going to open yourself for me, willingly," Randy cracked the seal on the bottle. Cody looked on has Randy slid a glass over it was elegant a short stem, a round globe at the bottom that as you looked up the glass turned into a wine glass goblet.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Cody watched Randy pour the absinthe into the glass filling the rounded section.

"No just watch me make your drink," Randy set the bottle down and shifted in Cody's lap. Randy picked up a silver metal object at first Cody thought it was a knife and that would not surprise him as he knew his lovers fetishes. It wasn't though once it came into the light Cody saw it was flat and looked like a cake serve with slots and groove in it, it looked like it was meant to strain something.

Randy placed the slotted spoon over the mouth of the glass carefully the metal reflecting in the glass. Cody didn't know why but there was something erotic about the way Randy was perched on his lap preparing the green beverage. Next Randy picked up a single sugar cube from a bowl Cody hadn't notice as he had been mesmerized by everything else Randy was doing.

Cody looked at the tiny cube in the large fingers amazed at how delicately the long thick fingers managed it setting it on the slotted spoon. Cody wanted to speak but didn't want to break the aura in the room that Randy was creating with his drink preparation. Randy turned to Cody brushing his lips over Cody's but not kissing him just using the touch to gain the young man's gaze. Once he had it Randy shrugged his shoulders back letting his shirt fall down the tattooed arms leaving a pool of crimson cloth on the floor.

Cody just couldn't resist those inky black marks letting his finger tips trace over the lines of tribal and skulls moving down over the dove and rose. Randy was like a statue with his eyes closed letting Cody touch him wherever he please with a low hum like a purr coming from his throat.

Cody leaned in to begin kissing the tan tattooed skin but the older man gently pushed him back against the chair and shook his head. "Not yet," the words left lips almost not even loud enough to be called a whisper. Randy resumed his task of readying the absinthe for consumption.

Randy picked up a unique vile, it was crystal and had tribal etchings in it like his tattoos that where very thin and outlined in black but liquid in it was clear. Randy held it over the absinthe glass, positioning it so it's contents would land on the sugar cube. Drip by drip; fell one by one over the cube melting it so pieces of sugar fell into the glass. It looked like the cube was being put through Chinese water torture from Randy preparation. Cody's eyes adverted down to the glass the green drink that was clear earlier was being to cloud to a green milky like texture. After a few more drops Randy placed the pitcher of water down on the table.

Grabbing the spoon handle with two fingers Randy tipped it so the sugar slid down it into the drink. Randy spun the spoon in the drink making the sugar fully dissolve into it. Pulling the spoon out Randy brought it to his lips and stare directly at his lover as his tongue snaked out lick up the side of the spoon. Cody moaned watching Randy clean the spoon with his pink tongue hoping it would be teasing something else in a little while.

Randy let his tongue play with the utensil a little while longer before placing back on the table. Randy's long fingers curled around the glass and held it up for Cody silently offing the drink. The younger man reached up for the glass only to have Randy lift it higher to press it to Cody's lips. The soft pink lips parted allowing the viper to pour the green venom looking liquid into his mouth.

Cody closed his lips and Randy moved the glass to his own lips turning the cup to drink from the same spot that Cody had. After taking a long drink Randy set the glass on the table. "Do you like it?"Randy pressed his bare chest to Cody's their noses brushing together.

"It's not bad," Cody didn't mind the taste but was sure he wouldn't be running out and making sure their fridge was fully stocked with it.

"I can tell by your eyes you more interested in something other than my present," Randy pouted his lips slightly to tempt Cody to close the gap which he did. Cody couldn't believe Randy was allowing him to control the kiss, and he really felt Randy was acting awfully submissive. Randy was rarely submissive this was a trap.

Cody knew better than to trust the man on his lap when it came to sex, every other of aspect of life Cody would let Randy lead the way and rarely questions. However in the bed room he knew Randy liked to toy with him, let Cody think that it would be this way or that with who tops or bottoms but it was never that simple. Randy was a predator on the hunt in the bedroom and Cody was only his prey at the moment. Prey that enjoyed being chased and captured.

Cody reluctantly pushed Randy back from the kiss and took another drink. "So what is it you want?" Cody's sentence was a half moan as Randy started nipping at his pulse point. "Answer me, you've brought me a high proof alcohol, your letting me have a bit of control, I can tell your trying to make me relax for something you've got planned. I know you too well Randy, my sexy snake," Cody took another sip and put the glass back.

"Your right I do want you relaxed," Randy spoke letting warm air escape his mouth to tease Cody's neck. "But not drunk, well at least not yet. I just thought I would share my treat with you," Randy let his hands wander Cody's arms loving how he could tell his young lover was relaxed but not foolish to complete be off his guard. "You want me to tell you everything I want to night?"

"Yes," Cody felt Randy's supple lips move up to his ear. Cody let out a groan feeling the firm line of Randy's cock contained within his jeans meet his pulsing need contained within his thin briefs. The younger man knew by that move Randy was definitely working with a game plan.

"I'm going ask you if I can have the things I want just say yes or no," Randy whispered his voice that low deadly monotone velvet that sent chills down Cody's spine. "I want to strip you and take your cock into my mouth. Get you all wet, tease your slit bringing so close to orgasm and stop. Baby, may I?"

"Yes," Cody began stroking the shaven head.

"I want to spread your legs and lick your cherry hole until you beg me for more. And I will give it but you won't get to dictate how much more is. Baby, may I?"

"Yes," Cody wondered how many more questions Randy had because so far he was enjoying where this was going.

"I want to slide in your body until my balls hit your ass and wait. Wait for you to squirm grabbing my arms yelling to the heavens for me to move. Baby, may I?" Randy slid back on Cody's lap locking eyes with his lover.

"Yes," Cody's resolve to figure out Randy's true game was failing by the sexy grey ocean of Randy's eyes. He knew he was losing because he wanted all of this and knew if he said a no to any of these requests he could risk getting none of Randy's requests. So Randy was only going to hear yes, not matter what question was tonight.

"I want to fuck you until all your see is me, all you feel is me, until your cover in me, filled with me," Randy voice was a growl and his eyes cloud over with lust. "Baby," Randy paused. "May I?"

"Yes," that was the end of Randy's questions the tattooed man slithered off Cody's lap making sure to hook his fingers into Cody's briefs taking them down with him. The Viper placed his hands on Cody's feet leaning forward into the heated groin.

Randy's tongue trace up the pulsing vein on Cody's shaft, working up it to flick around the ridge of the the flared head. The viper's hands moved up Cody's calves to his thighs the right hand squeeze and kneed while the other circled Cody's cock bring it to set against his lips.

Wrapping his lips around just the tip Randy sucked increasing and decreasing pressure trying to pull all the blood racing to the groin straight up to the head. Cody placed on hand on Randy's head urging him to good down further.

Randy widened his mouth saliva dripping down over Cody's twitching cock. The flat of Randy's tongue slid down smoothing out the liquid while his top teeth grinded gently at the tip. Randy's hand lifted off Cody's leg and grabbed the glass of absinthe. He brought the glass to Cody's navel and tipped it letting the cloudy green liquid run down Cody pelvic bone and the base of his cock.

Randy's mouth popped off the tip now almost purple from the attention. The pink snake like tongue cleaned up all the rivers of liquor that had finely coat Cody's balls, occasionally nipping at the semi loose flesh drawing mews from Cody.

Randy worked his mouth back over Cody's shaft finally engulfing it his hot wet mouth. Randy didn't attempt to deep throat he had plenty experience with Cody being in his mouth to know it was futile to try. He would never admit it to his young lover but he was slightly ashamed that Cody was the longer of the two of them; at least he had the glory of being thicker and uncut unlike his lover.

Randy heard Cody's mews and gasps getting louder as he continued the task in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the flexing muscle as Cody's legs twitching a signal Cody was getting closer to his pre warned denied release.

Randy lifted off and began his assault on the slit lapping up all the pre cum and getting louder groans from Cody. Randy knew it was Cody's favorite place for Randy's tongue to tease and that few times he had cum in Randy's face and mouth just from flicks in and out of the slit.

Cody's hips started to jerk up and Randy clamped his hand around Cody's base stopping the surge of semen that want to spurt forth.

"Randy," Cody panted as the tattooed looked up smirking at Cody in the chair. His head was thrown back mouth agape inhaling and exhaling trying to calm down but his hips were still jerking trying to push his release past Randy's hand.

"You look so," Randy gave on move lick to Cody's slit. "Hot."

"Do you want me to bend over the chair?" Cody shifted his aqua eyes down staring at the swollen pouted lips of Randy loving that they were like that because of him.

"No, on you back and on the bed," Randy stayed kneeing on the floor just looking up, studying the fine sweat drops running down the ridges of Cody's abs. Cody stood and the Vipers hand fell from his cock moving to Cody's legs making sure his lover didn't fall over from being weak in the knees due to denial.

"I'll make it," Cody laughed walking past Randy to climb on the bed. Randy picked up the slotted spoon and brought it with him to the bed confusing Cody.

"You'll see," Randy smiled as Cody tugged on Randy's pants.

"Please take them off," Cody unsnapped the button and lowered the zipper starting the process for the older man. Randy teased a bit smirking hauling up on the pants before peeling them down over his strong legs.

"You know I think I would be more surprised to see you wearing underwear than being commando all the time," both of them laughed at comment.

"You know my preferences on underwear," Randy joined Cody on the bed pulling the smaller man to him.

"Yeah," Cody smirked. "I thought you were going to rim me," Cody pinched one of Randy's hardened nipples.

"I'm going to but you know I like to make you wait," Randy gave Cody a touch of revenge pinching both of the young man's nipples making him gasp aloud. Cody threw his thigh over Randy's and moved closer until they were pressed together fully. Randy put his hand on the tanned thigh sliding up it to graze Cody's pucker entrance. "I'm going to have my cherry delight," Randy slid his other hand under the pillow. "I prepared everything while you were sleeping," Randy revealed a bottle of cherry lube.

Cody just kept smiling and rolled on his stomach and spreading his legs for Randy who opened the bottle and settled in between Cody's legs. Randy lie flat on his stomach and poured a generous amount of the flavored lube into Cody's crack until he was satisfied with amount. He then capped the bottle and tossed it to the floor.

Cody arched into Randy's first lick at his hole and cuddled the pillow because this was a rare pleasure for Randy to inflict on him. Randy just ran his middle fingers over Cody's ass while he licked up one side of the inner cheek and then down the other. Randy was slow and meticulous letting his tongue play all around the outside but ignoring center of the quiver hole.

"More, please lick me," Cody whimpered into the pillow wiggling his ass which received a quick slap.

"That's it beg," Randy spat at the hole and then swirled his tongue into it. Holding Cody steady he began working his tongue in and out occasionally pressing it from side to side slowly widening him. He moaned and smacked his lips on the lube before pouting his lips and trying to suck the lube out. "Oh god," Cody tried to buck back but Randy's hands held firm.

Leaving his in tongue he Randy worked a finger in along with it crooking it and his tongue up reaching inside as far as he could aiming for that spot. Randy loved Cody's body's response to his ministrations the moans, gasps and as he slid out and back he could see the young man's balls were taunt from his hard cock straining upward.

"You want me, tell me," Randy buried his mouth and nose back in between the cheeks licking and sucking at the hole again making Cody wail in pleasure.

"Yes I want you Randy, you know that, fuck your serpent tongue," groaned biting on the pillow. "Where are you going," Cody flipped over and saw Randy standing at side of the bed where the nightstand was containing the spoon. Using his long limbs Randy bent down grasping Cody's legs rotating Cody so he could pull the young man's legs around his waist.

"No where," Randy snaked his tongue over his lube coated lips. "Except in you," Randy wrapped his hand around his own cock and rubbed it over Cody's wet hole. Then Randy did what he promised earlier and slowly penetrated Cody.

Randy's sac brushed the edge of Cody's cheeks loving the smooth skin on smooth skin contact. Randy made sure to grind just enough to let his balls bounce just a little teasing himself. "Did you know this spoon as another purpose, Sugar," Randy picked it up and yanked on the side removing the metal edge to expose a sharp blade. "See me, feel me, cover in me and filled by me," Randy repeated what he had said when they were in the chair.

"Then fuck me," Cody put his arms behind his head.

"In time you're not squirm enough and," Randy drew the blade over his slightly flawed collar bone. "I want to Do this now because your body might make me forget to get your covered in me," Randy ran his finger through the blood now trickling down his chest. Cody extended his tongue out and Randy gave him the finger. Cody cleaned the crimson blood of Randy's finger. Once he was done Randy planted both of his hand onto the bed by Cody's head and started rocked his hips.

Cody massaged his hands up and down Randy's biceps. Randy began gaining a little momentum gliding his arms down to grip the other side of the bed pressing his body onto Cody's as his hips moved. They began kissing as their bodies moved together; their sweat and Randy's blood combined helping them move fluidly.

Carefully Randy placed his hands under Cody and lifted him so he could get up on the bed with the young man in a kneeling position trying to keep his rhythm at tortuously slow pace not ready to pick up speed and make Cody see stars.

"I wish this room had a mirror," Randy moaned. "So I could put you on all fours and get you from behind but still see your eyes."

"You can still do that," Cody felt his cock bump against Randy's abs smearing pre cum on them.

"You won't be mad that I break the promise of you seeing me?" Randy kissed the corner of Cody's mouth.

"You know that my eyes always close when you get going hard," Cody brushed his lips over the top of Randy's cheek bone. "And I only see you when my eyes are closed."

"Flattery will get you flattened into the mattress," Randy pulled out and let Cody get up on all fours.

"Guess I need to keep doing it," Cody laughed looking over his shoulder as Randy got up behind him placing his cock back into the stretched hole.

"I don't mind having my ego stroked," Randy resumed the pace he had when they were flat on the bed.

"Oh, yea, your ego among things, faster," Cody panted he knew Randy was just missing his prostate because of his slow speed. Cody desperately wanted Randy to touch that spot within him and make him come undone.

"Like this?" Randy groaned and snapped his hips hard hit Cody's sweet spot.

"Yes, oh hell yes," Cody clawed at the sheets as Randy was now striking his prostate with every thrust. They were both sweating profusely the sheets on the bed becoming damp from the drips falling from their skin. Randy chest was a mix of sweat and diluted blood from the small cut he had made earlier, and Cody's back had tiny red splotches from the occasionally splashes that fell from Randy's glistening body.

"Getting there, baby," Randy lurched forward placing kisses on Cody's back sliding his hand under Cody's body. His hand flicked Cody's nipples before moving down the over the sweat soaked abs to wrap around the pulsing cock.

Randy fisted Cody as closely to the timing of his thrusts, both of them grunting and groaning out in pleasure. Randy's accuracy was making Cody see flashes of light behind his eyes that were screw shut. "Ra, Ran, oh," Cody was trying to call out Randy's name but his body was quivering violently as his body was screaming for his release preventing him. His body wanting release but his heart and mind was trying to hold on just a while longer now wanting this to end want it to go on forever.

"Cum baby, fuck, cum" Randy was squeezing and twisting his lover leaking tip and he drove in deeper. Randy felt Cody gasping has his body shook in his arms still trying to hold back. Cody's gasps got louder and louder drowning out the smacking sound of Randy's skin connecting with flesh. "God you feel, fuck, cum," Randy stroked faster his own body starting to shudder.

"Randy, fuck," Cody cried out his release spraying his abs and the sheets with the first few streams, the remained dripping down over Randy's hand. Randy continued to milk all the cum out of shaft until Cody's walls clamped down on him hard unexpectedly.

"Ah, Cody, shit," Randy's hand dropped from the younger man's cock and slammed into the mattress as he knocked them both flat onto the bed as he released into Cody. He kept rocking his hip inside Cody's warm wet body until he cock soften then he stopped his movement just to stay inside a while longer.

"Isn't this how we started the night," Cody was breathing heavy happy to have the weight of Randy's body on him.

"Something like this," Randy eased out and placed his hand on the small of Cody's back not wanting him to move. "Time for my second favorite drink," Randy parted Cody's cheeks and began lapping up his own release that was slightly cherry flavored from the lube had applied earlier. Cody knowing what Randy was doing clench and pushed his muscles so Randy could collect as much semen as possible.

"Love you do that," Cody purred continuing to push.

When Randy had gathered enough he gave a light pat to Cody's rear signaling him to roll over. Cody flipped over and Randy stretched out on top of him sharing different more sexual drink with him. Neither man wanted to the kiss to end just basking in the afterglow of mind blowing sex, enjoying soft passionate contact.

"Randy," Cody rubbed the shaved head. "I like that drink a lot better," he giggled as Randy kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," Randy replied in between kisses. "I can get that drink more often, usually every forty five minutes or so," he grinned rolling them so Cody was on top of him and their feet were now on the pillows with their heads near the edge of the bed.

"I'll stay awake another forty five if you're up to it," Cody brushed his lips over Randy's looking into the glassy grey blue eyes.

"Always."

xxx

Cody woke up the next morning his head pounding with a migraine and he curled his fingers he realized he was in an empty bed. Cody groaned and buried his head further into the pillow. All of that had all been a dream but it had feel so real and he did feel hung over from all the liquor he had dreamt of. Wait that didn't make sense he thought to himself turning his head and opening his eyes seeing a now empty bottle of blood stained absinthe on the night stand next to him.

Rolling to his other side Cody covered his eyes as the harsh sunlight stung them. "Fuck my plane was for six," Cody growled and heard a chuckle.

"Hung over, Baby?" Cody's eyes adjusted to the light and there was Randy sitting in a hotel bathrobe smoking a cigarette and spinning Punk's tooth on the table.

"Enough I thought I dreamt you were here," Cody sat up holding his head while Randy walked over to him offering his lover the cigarette.

"They say that absinthe can make you hallucinate," Randy slid back in bed.

"What about the plane home?" Cody puffed on the cigarette feeling annoyed they were going home on time plus his head was still pounding.

"I've got other plans for us," Randy smirked as Cody butted out the cigarette.

"Such has?" Cody raised an eyebrow as Randy's hand slipped under the sheets to tickle his cock.

"Staying in bed and having room service deliver breakfast in an hour," Randy rolled on top of Cody grinding down making Cody forget all about his hangover. 


End file.
